


Come Home

by 1destielplease



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Coda fic s04e69 or ep 09, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, ereri, idk anything about the manga, spoilers up to s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: “I can’t believe how filthy you are. You look like you fell in a pile of shit, Eren”Those weren’t the words Levi thought he’d say when seeing Eren for the first time in a long time. But seeing Eren so dirty and unkept was alarming to Levi.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a coda fic to do 69 or 09 of aot season 4!!! 
> 
> I’ve seen soooooooo much hate for ereri shippers, specifically TikTok, so I thought I’d write something for us ereri shippers for fun. Not all of us be shipping them when Eren is 15, sheesh no need to be so mean. 
> 
> Anyhow I hope you enjoy this! It’s very canon but also not canon at all lol, please leave a comment if you’d like! I totally appreciate those!!! 
> 
> This is also not edited to read at your own risk. ENJOY!

“I can’t believe how filthy you are. You look like you fell in a pile of shit, Eren”

Those weren’t the words Levi thought he’d say when seeing Eren for the first time in a long time. But seeing Eren so dirty and unkept was alarming to Levi. After years of spending time in the survey corps, Eren had graduallly become just as much of a clean freak as Levi was. He constantly cleaned up after himself and even seeing a tiny speck of dust made him itch. He had gotten used to keeping everything clean up to the standards of his captain. 

“Captain..” Eren had responded. Levi stared at Eren with a disturbing expression on his face. Eren’s eyes used to be full of life, even if that life was fueled by anger at least that anger was towards Titans, not humans. So much had changed in three months, from what Levi read of Eren’s letters. He just didn’t expect to see such an empty look on Eren’s face after what he had just done. 

Still, it had been three months. Three months since Eren was gone and though they kept somewhat of an eye on him, he hadn’t spoken or seen Eren in three months.

It had been half a year since the same man who kneeled on the floor in front of Levi confessed. Half a year had passed since Levi accepted his feelings but did not act on them. 

_ “You’re young. Find someone your own age, brat. Be happy.”  _ Levi had said to him.

_ “I have four years left to live, Levi. I’m 19 years old. I could die any day from now. I’d be happy with you, fight with you. Can you just give me a chance?”  _

Levi remembers the pleading face Eren gave him that day. He also remembers Eren holding back tears when Levi angrily said no, that he didn’t return his feelings, and then walked away. 

It was a lie. Levi didn’t know how it happened but that year had been the most stressful in Levi’s life. Times were somehow harder than before. They were fighting with humans instead of Titans now. They were making plans and routes for days and everyone was busy. Levi sometimes wouldn’t see his squad for days, sometimes weeks. He doesn’t remember how or when but when Eren brought him tea one day, Levi’s eye widened when he realized how tall Eren had gotten. Maybe his feelings came in too late but Levi wouldn’t deny the fact that he liked Eren too. He kept his feelings bottled up, they were irrelevant - until Eren confessed.

Rejecting Eren had hurt Levi more than Eren, probably. He spent days talking to Hange in their office about how he was crazy for even thinking of the young man in any sort of romantic way.

Hange had reassured him that it was okay, that he could love whoever he wanted and that Eren could too. They told him how Eren was old enough to make his own decisions and god knows Levi was too. 

“He’s too young, Hange. He deserves better” he told Hange.

“What makes you think he doesn’t deserve you?”

Levi didn’t respond. Instead, he sipped his tea and averted his eyes downward to the floor instead. 

Levi remembers that day clear as day. He wished he hadn’t rejected Eren, especially after watching his eyes get teary. He never knew that the life in Eren’s eyes, whether it’s be pain or happiness, he never knew he would not see them anymore.

This Eren, the one that was kneeled down on the floor called him  _ captain  _ in the scariest way Levi had ever heard. 

Somehow that made Levi angry. Eren had been slowly but surely changing, even before the three months in Marley. 

He never spoke to anyone about his plans or feelings.

He changed and Levi noticed but didn’t say anything. 

Eren was no longer the same person he was a year ago when he confessed to him.

That made Levi really mad.

So mad that he lifted his foot and kicked Eren right in the face like he did when they first met. 

Upon making contact with Eren’s face, Levi regretted it immediately. Eren only let out a tiny groan but otherwise didn’t fight back or even seemed upset about the hit. Instead, he took it like a champ and leaned back against the wall.

Levi could hear the small protest Mikasa gave but soon after that, no noise came from her. Armin must be holding her back.

A couple of guards surrounded Eren and pointed their guns at him. Eren, not having any kind of reaction, could only stare at Levi as he walked in front of him.

“It’s been a while, Eren. You’re still easy to kick” Levi said. He was angry. Angry that Eren left him and his squad and friends to do something dangerous and stupid. Angry at himself for being so scared for him but not doing anything to stop him. He was so angry.

Eren put his head down. Despite such a shameful position, it almost looked like he was sorry, he still had no emotion in his voice when Levi said they’d have to restrain him and he replied with “I don’t mind.”

  
  


“Everything is still the same as written on the letter I sent you, did you not understand it? ” Eren had added. He slowly gazed his eyes to look at Levi who stared at him with intense anger. 

“Tch, your face. You have that expression every one of those pigs in the underground had. I just never thought I’d see it in you” Levi replied. If his voice trailed off in the end, no one noticed it. No one but Eren. 

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t care.

“I hope you’re happy. Everything went according to your plan, huh?” Levi said bitterly. He didn’t want to talk to him anymore. The man he loved was ruined. And now he couldn’t tell him that he returned his feelings until Levi knew this new Eren.

  
  


When Sasha’s death was confirmed, Eren laughed like a maniac. Not because he thought it was funny but because he couldn’t believe the situation.

He couldn’t believe his friend died. Because of him? Because of him.

It was all his fault.

But it wasn’t. He told himself that that was what he was supposed to do. That there was no other way. So he laughed. He laughed his pain and anger away, already plotting for the death of the little girl who killed his dead friend.

That night, he was locked up in a dungeon. He was kept under supervision until stated otherwise.

When Hange came back to Levi’s office, obviously shaken up, Levi had frowned and asked what happened.

“Did he say anything?” Levi said.

Hange frowned deeper than Levi. Their hair was messed up as if someone had been pulling in it and three of the buttons on their shirt were undone. 

“He grabbed me. He said he could leave if he wanted to- that he now has the war hammer Titan. He’s indestructible” Hange said. 

Levi, with a look of horror, stood up aggressively and slammed his hands on the table. 

“He threatened you?” He said loudly. 

“No. Not only me. He threatened all of us. He could blow the whole place up if he wanted to-“ 

Before Hange could finish their sentence, Levi walked to his door with clenched fists. 

“You better not go talk to him, Levi. He’s dangerous” they said while grabbing one of Levi’s arms. 

Dangerous?

“I know him well enough that if he pulls any shit, I’ll be the first to kill him. He knows this”

“Yes but-“

“Hange. It’s okay.”

Hange trusted Levi but they didn’t trust Eren, not anymore. Hange could only hope Levi didn’t either when they watched him walk away to the direction of the dungeon. 

  
  


The dungeon was quiet. That was the first thing Levi noticed. He passed by empty prison cells until he stood in front of the one the green-eyed 19 year old man stayed in. 

Eren was in a corner with his knees up to his chest. His head was buried in his arms. 

Levi had told some guards to run into the dungeon if they heard anything suspicious or if Levi called out to them for back up. 

Eren’s head lifted up when he heard someone unlocking the cell door, opening it, and then lock it back up. 

Levi, with the key in his hand, stood in front of him with a blank expression. 

“I didn’t hurt Hange if that’s what you’re here about” Eren said almost cautiously. He slowly stood up when Levi walked further into his cell. 

Levi watched as Eren eyed his hand, the one that was holding the key to the cell door, and boredly tilted his head.

“I’m just here to talk” Levi said.

“About how much of a disappointment I am? Are you here to tell me there are better ways to deal with this? Sorry captain but I don’t think-“ Eren’s sentence was cut short when Levi suddenly ran towards him.

Eren’s instinct told him to fight, he thought Levi was going to attack but part of him told him to stand still. Deep down inside he knew that Levi wouldn’t hurt him. 

So that’s why he stood there as he watched Levi run to him and wrap his arms around him.

Levi pushed Eren’s head down so Eren’s chin could rest on Levi's shoulder. 

  
  


Eren tensed up, not knowing if Levi meant good or harm. 

“You fucking idiot” Levi mumbled against Eren’s now clean hair. 

“You fucking loser, I hate you, you know? I hate you so much” Levi said. He tightened his arms around Eren’s waist and let himself lose his dignity and pride. Eren was safe and that’s all that mattered.

“For a second I thought that jaw Titan was going to kill you. Eren, you need to stop worrying me. I’m not getting any younger. You could have died you stupid brat” Levi ranted. 

For the first time in months, Eren didn’t know what to do. Levi had never hugged him. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Levi let anyone hug him in general. The loud voices of the Titans in him suddenly became just whispers. They were so quiet that he could hear Levi’s breathing on his neck.

“I killed them,” Eren said as if he were shocked. It was like someone had poured water over him, he felt wide awake. 

“I killed innocent people. I scared Hange and I got Sasha killed. What am I doing? Captain, what’s going on?” Eren said. His voice became gradually louder and he began to shake in Levi’s arms.

Levi didn’t let go of Eren’s waist but used the hand that held Eren’s head to his shoulder to bring up to his right check instead. He made sure Eren was looking at him in the eyes before he sighed. 

“Eren… you killed innocent people. You killed hundreds- no… -thousands of people. Children, the old and young” Levi said. Eren’s eye widen wildly. His eyes finally had the emotion Levi was looking for earlier but the light in them was suddenly gone as quickly as it came.

Eren stopped shaking. He no longer looked worried.

“You hate me. You all hate me” he concluded. 

Levi glared at Eren. How could he think that? Even after reading Eren’s letter, actively knowing his plan, Levi and the survey corps cared so much for him that they still went through with his plan. They still went after Eren, maybe to talk or even force some sense into him. 

“We don’t hate you. Some of us may blame you, but we don’t hate you. You gave us back the hope we lost a long time ago. You are still that hope but maybe we should try to do things differently-“

“And let them kill you? You want me to watch Armin and Mikasa die like my mother did? You want me to watch Connie and Jean fight till they breathe their last breaths? Think about what you’re asking of me, Levi. I can’t bear to lose my friends and I can’t bear to lose you too. I don’t care that you are an Ackerman, everyone dies eventually” Eren said. Gold rings started to appear around his green eyes but Levi wasn’t scared. He was more afraid of Eren leaving again than Eren killing him. 

“Every day is counted for us, Eren. Even with Titans or without Titans. You taught me a lot of things. Stop being a fucking brat and come home,” Levi said now getting mad too. 

“I’m here now, aren’t I? I’m only going to get everyone killed. I might as well kill the enemies instead”

“Who am I going to kiss, then?” Levi said. He no longer held Eren. Levi stood a few feet away from him with his arms crossed and a glare that could kill. 

“What?” Eren asked confusedly. 

“Who am I going to kiss after you’re gone doing whatever shit you’re doing?” Levi asked again. 

“What kind of question is that? You can kiss whoever you want, I don’t control you or your relationships” Eren snarled. 

“Don’t be fucking stupid, Eren. If you’re not here I have no one to kiss.”

The confusion Eren felt only got even more intense when Levi aggressively smashed his lips against Eren’s.

Even though they both stood still, the kiss was too hard and ended up hurting both of them.

“Shit- that fucking hurt” Levi said with a groan.

Eren stood there, silent. 

He was in a state of shock. His captain had kissed him and he made him bleed… again.

“Why did you-“

“Seriously? I’m basically pouring out my cold ass heart to you and you still don’t get it? What? Did you get over me already? Tell me now so I can leave this disgusting cell and take a bath” Levi said annoyingly. Eren was shocked by the two pretty tints in Levi’s cheeks. 

“Are you- do you like me back?” Eren asked carefully.

“Only if you come home” Levi shrugged.

Eren gave him a small sad smile.

“You know I can’t do that”

“Why not? Stop risking your life like that! We need you! I need you, you fucking idiot. Don’t let the hatred blacken your giddy ass heart. Let us be there for you. It’s going to get real tough now because of what you did but we can figure something out, just stay with us”

“And what if you die?” Eren asked harshly. 

“What if I watch them shoot you in the head or chop off both of your arms and they let you bleed out? They have advance technology! You know that! What if they have a Titan eat you? What if I can’t protect you?-“ 

“Then do it! Protect me! Protect all of us! But let’s figure it out together! I hate watching you become like those underground pigs. Eren, if you leave now I’ll have no other option but to kill you” Levi said almost desperately.

“And I don't think that I can. You mean too much to me now. I’ve lost everyone I’ve ever cared for. Sasha was a person I cared for too but I don’t blame you. The rest are too upset to see but I can see your regret. Don’t be one of the people who have left me. I’m too far in, Eren” Levi said. 

Eren’s breathing was uneven and short. He was angry but so in love and so scared.

Their enemies would kill them.

But maybe Eren was being the enemy too. Seeing the flushed look on Levi, almost on the verge of tears, had quieted down the Titans in him. He felt longing and sadness inside. 

“Can I sleep on it? I can’t exactly think straight right now” Eren said while walking towards the hard bed in the corner of the cell.

“Only if you let me stay” 

Eren look at Levi like he grew two heads.

“It’s dirty in here”

“I don’t care. I don’t want to waste any time” Levi said. He grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled him towards the bed. He laid himself down before pulling Eren to do the same.

“Capta-“

“Shh. Just sleep on it. Or kiss me and then sleep on it” 

And that night, Eren cried into Levi’s mouth. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was happy that Levi returned his feelings or if all of the guilt was catching up to him.

Whatever it was, Eren had a feeling he’d choose whichever choice had Levi in it.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
